op106nibirufandomcom-20200214-history
Jenny Terrell
Physical Description Short, slender, and athletically fit with spikey blonde hair She also has a smile that would make the stars jealous, a body that may as well have been carved into the statue of the Nyx god of beauty. Jenny’s piercing blue eyes serve both to strike fear into the people she arrests in her duties as a security officer, or allure in those who stumble into her personal life. Her face is slender and slightly freckled. Her neck slender and long, her torso built more for running than curves, however, overall her body makes up for it’s lack of bust with the abdomen of a Spartan mistress that can be noticed even in uniform if she sits or stands with a stretch. With long legs capable of jumping hurdles, she would be the human equivalent of a cheetah on the prow. Family Father: Dalaao Terrell (Deltan) - 45 Years Old Mother: Caliaus (El-Aurian) - 170 years Old Personality & Traits General Overview Always the one to freely give a kiss, a hug, and a hand to hold. She freely gets around. She harbors a religion unlike what most people are used to and it involves a polytheistic nature-interplanetary structure that focuses on love being the center focal-point toward all things good. She focuses on everyone’s feelings and takes great notice in those around her. She offers love freely and thinks of herself as a tool for her gods to bring care and love to the universe. She is never shy. Always outgoing, she would be the one to dance openly in the promenade or spend her off-hours singing and dancing in the bar. She knows the lingo of the local nightlife on any outpost and makes very few enemies. Due to her outgoing lack of a personal life, prisoners have been known to be easily asked to go to the brig with her upon promise of a kiss for complying. She treats everyone with the utmost respect and is quick to make friends more than enemies. Strengths She has a fantastic ability to persuade through voice, body language, and public speaking. She is very intuitive and even has the power to manipulate men with her Deltan abilities. Weaknesses She is not, by any means, a math whizz. She is one of the few Starfleet officers that doesn’t yet know how to fly a shuttle craft. She failed every flight test beyond basic atmospheric flight and she isn’t fond of touching a helm console. Ambitions To one day get over her inability to learn how to fly, and to one day be a department head. Hobbies & Interests She loves Men, and her faith. Luckily for her, the two go hand-in-hand for anyone who doesn’t mock her religion of the stars. She enjoys exercising and holodeck adventures. Her particular hobby is exploring ancient cultures through holodeck/holosuite programs. Her favorite holosuite program so far is Vulcan Love Slave, despite being total fiction. Personal History Born on Risa and raised by loving parents, she had a love of the stars and anything beyond from a very young age. At the age of ten, a visitor from a far-off world transferred knowledge of a long-forgotten religion into her mind which changed the way she saw everything from that moment on. Approving of her oddly alien religious belief’s, her parents even found solace in the fact that although somewhat brainwashed at times, their daughter’s intentions were always kind and loving. After a wonderful, peaceful, and invigorating youth, her parents allowed her to chase her desires of going to the stars. She joined Starfleet Academy under the provisionary inter-species learning curb as an authorized adult for her species at the age of fifteen.